Paciencia
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Su apatía le duele, sí, sus palabras cortantes también, su falta de tacto… de afecto, ¿pero y qué? No puede reprochárselo, no es como si pudiese gritarle en frente de todos "¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que te amo?" —Miren.


Dando mí aporte a esta pareja poco amada… es pequeño y simple, en lo que me animo a cosas más grandes que involucren a los Titanes de manera directa. Disfruten (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama.

* * *

"**PACIENCIA"****.**

Otro día que transcurre en medio de muerte y lágrimas no otorgadas.

Otro día más para seguir a todos lados a su preciado hermano, pese al disgusto que esta acción le provoca a Eren, ¿pero que se supone que sabe él?

Su visión del mundo es pequeña, no sabe el peligro en que se ve involucrado a diario. Lo único en que piensa es en matar, descuartizar y cortar a cada titán en cada rincón del planeta. Y Mikasa puede afirmar que aquello está bien, que no hay ningún problema con la aparente indiferencia a sus cuidados y que se preocupa más por el estúpido enano que por ella.

Sin importar sus palabras o acciones ella seguirá ahí, a su lado. Dispuesta a otorgarle cada segundo de su mísera existencia, es lo menos que puede hacer como compensación al regalo que le dio hace años. Su preciada bufanda, y su vida.

Sonara extraño, hipócrita para con sus padres, pero Mikasa no siente que haya vivido antes de conocerlo. Es totalmente absurdo, aunque sincerándose siente desinterés por el tema. Ella se concentra en el presente, no en el pasado.

Mikasa lucha por un futuro en que las personas puedan relajarse y viajar por los mares de fuego y planicies de hielo, sin temor a ser devorados. Un futuro con Eren, donde quizás… ambos podrían sostener una familia, no solo ellos dos, sino con algunos pequeños.

Piensa en eso seguido, entonces recapacita en lo ridículo que es, sus mejillas se pintan de rojo y desquita su frustración golpeando sacos de comida cuando nadie la ve y hace de voluntaria en la hora del almuerzo en sus ratos libres.

Debe dejar esos anhelos escondidos en el fondo de su ser, comprende la situación actual y su posición al respecto. Ella más que nadie debe sobrevivir, por sus habilidades refinadas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por su estricto control de la ira en el campo de batalla.

Para proteger a Eren y Armin, y evitar que una tragedia parecida a cuando el primero fue devorado se repita.

Es cierto que prometió nunca volver a rendirse, aun si él llegara a morir o cualquier otro amigo preciado; pero también es cierto que la convicción de sus palabras yacía justo a la mitad de su pecho, ahí, en su corazón.

Nunca se rendiría para con Eren.

Y sí, cabía la enorme posibilidad de que una chica del escuadrón de reconocimiento se enamorara de él, más aun podría ser correspondida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y una vez exterminados los Titanes se casarían y ella sería la madrina, no más.

Mikasa no se hacía fantasías sin escrúpulos, Eren es guapo, y no sería la única en notarlo aun en circunstancias tan adversas.

No importa, eso está bien igual.

Si no es capaz de cuidarlo, si carece del honor de ser amada de vuelta no se encaprichara e intentara impedir la boda. Dará su bendición y los ayudara en todo lo que necesiten, con devoción y un cariño que —fraternal o no— nunca se extinguiría en las llamas del olvido.

Porque así es ella, terca, incomprendida. Enamorada.

Aunque necesita que piense en ella como una mujer que siente, como alguien frágil en el interior, como un posible prospecto a pareja Eren sigue avanzando y la deja de lado, insistiendo que no necesita su protección excesiva y que no lo trate como un bebé.

En esas ocasiones es cuando tiene unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo y llamarlo idiota, aceptando el riesgo que eso conlleva. En su lugar calla, baja la cabeza y se aleja, directo a su habitación. Ignorando las disculpas que Armin asegura son de su parte por tratarla tan despectivamente.

Como si lo fueran, Eren no actúa así. Nunca se disculparía, no con ella.

Su apatía le duele, sí, sus palabras cortantes también, su falta de tacto… de afecto ¿Pero y qué? No puede reprochárselo, no es como si pudiese gritarle en frente de todos «¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que te amo?»

Sencillamente… no vale el intento. Ni la vergüenza.

Y se repite: todo está bien, así deben ser las cosas.

Porque puede rechazarla, evitarla, y en el fondo sabe que Eren si la quiere, probablemente no como ella a él, pero un fuerte sentimiento los conecta y eso le basta para tranquilizarla.

El simple hecho de verlo cada mañana, de sonreírle internamente, de acariciar sus cabellos y cubrirlo con una manta cuando se queda dormido haciendo el aseo que le ordena Rivaille…

Solo Eren. No hay necesidad de besos, ni paseos tomados de la mano o cumplidos a su vestimenta, con que diga su nombre y sepa que existe Mikasa irradia alegría y se siente la persona más afortunada en ese mundo putrefacto.

Ya llegara el tiempo de las muestras de amor, pronto no habrá necesidad de ocultar lo obvio, sin embargo y por ahora tiene que mantener el estatus quo, fingir que no le importa. Poseer el decoro de dar hasta el último respiro de su parte con tal de verlo a salvo.

Y si vive, si ambos viven habrá demostrado que es una buena mujer para él, quizás entonces Eren la valore como algo más que una hermana sobre protectora y todos los "Te quiero" atorados en su garganta salgan de esta.

Hasta entonces solo puede hacer una cosa, tener paciencia.

Ya vendrá su recompensa.

**#End**

* * *

Admito que soy liberal con las parejas, en especial aquí, si me ven escribiendo Rikasa, Miren, Riren/EreRi asuman que estoy loca y ya XD aja, ¿Por qué eres tan ciego Eren? Por tu culpa nadie apoya esta pareja más allá de lo fraternal ;_; si alguien leyó esto, gracias.

¿Review?


End file.
